Tempest Monroe (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Killer Insect Person, The Fixit Person, Spider-Wasp, Talking Bug | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Cecelia Monroe (mother) Larry Schrank (step-father, deceased) unnamed father Gabri O'Hara (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly Scarsdale, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly brown)Category:Brown Eyes | Hair = Pink | Hair2 = (dyed)Category:Dyed Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Claws, exoskeleton, fangs, mandibles, no visible Irises or Pupils, prehensile tail, wings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former apartment super | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; William Sliney | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 | Quotation = I love you for a hundred reasons, Miggy. And I'm about to give you one more. | Speaker = Tempest Monroe | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Early life When Tempest Monroe was born, her father was disappointed because he wanted a son. In any case, he took her to every sports event he could afford. She often caught her step-father peeping on her, but her mother didn't believe her. She was eventually diagnosed with t-cell prolymphocytic leukemia and given months to live. Miguel O'Hara ]] One day in Washington Heights, Miguel O'Hara, the time-displaced Spider-Man, rescued Tempest from muggers. Shortly afterwards, they ran into one another again as O'Hara, by chance, moved into the apartment complex that she worked at. During a conversation with Miguel, he noticed her medical bills and inquired about her medical health. She angrily told him to leave, but went to his apartment shortly afterwards and told him she had leukemia. Days later, Spider-Man broke into her room and injected her with a cure for cancer originating from his original time. The cure caused her to transform into a humanoid insect. The two fought until her temporary transformation ended. She claimed not to remember any of the events that transpired when she was powered, but she actually recalled that Miguel revealed his secret identity to break her out of her trance. The Fist Miguel resigned from life as Spider-Man and took a job at Parker Industries. Later, he and Tempest went out to dinner at Bijoux Restaurant & Tapas Bar in Manhattan where she revealed she was pregnant. Before the two could celebrate the news, a terrorist attack leveled the building. Miguel awoke three days later at Saint Vincent's Hospital where Tempest's mother informed him that her daughter was dead. This was ultimately revealed to be a lie, as Cecelia kept her daughter's survival a secret, so that she could protect her from Miguel; however, when Miguel's assistant, Jasmine, accidentally discovered Tempest at Mercy Hospital on Long Island, she informed her boss, who with the help of the original Spider-Man, kidnapped the comatose Tempest and spirited her off to Parker Industries Medical. She miraculous awoke from her comma only to find that spinal damage had left her paralyzed. She was approached by Tyler Stone, Miguel's father, who promised to restore her legs. She was taken to Blackthorne Prison, where Tyler fulfilled his promise, but turned her body back into a humanoid insect. Miguel came to rescue her, but Tyler used suggestive hypnosis to trick Tempest into killing O'Hara before they could escape. | Powers = * Flight * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Strength | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Paraplegic (formerly) | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Tempest was a fan of baseball, especially the New York Yankees, basketball, and soccer. * She graduated from St. Domingo's. * She was an atheist; however, after being cured of cancer, Tempest believed God existed. | Links = }} Category:Leukemia Category:Legally Deceased Category:Flight Category:Atheist Characters Category:Insect Form Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Cannibals Category:Mandibles Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Monroe Family